doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Partners in Crime
''Partners in Crime ''é o primeiro episódio da quarta temporada da série nova de Doctor Who. É marcado pelo reaparecimento de Catherine Tate como a companion regular Donna Noble. Também viu Sylvia Noble e Wilfred Mott retornarem como a família de Donna. O pai de Donna, Geoff Noble, no entanto, manteve-se implícito que morrera, após a morte súbita do ator Howard Attfield. Não menos importante, Rose Tyler faz uma aparição, anunciando seu eventual retorno mais tarde na temporada. Sinopse Donna Noble está decidida a encontrar o Décimo Doctor novamente - mesmo que isso signifique enfrentar a vilã Senhorita Foster. Mas quando a ameaça alienígena agrava e torna-se fora de controle, pode Donna encontrar o Time Lord antes que a marcha da Adipose comece? Enredo A ser adicionado Elenco * The Doctor - David Tennant * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Senhorita Foster - Sarah Lancashire * Sylvia Noble - Jacqueline King * Wilfred Mott - Bernard Cribbins * Penny Carter - Verona Joseph * Stacey Campbell - Jessica Gunning * Roger Davey - Martin Ball * Craig Staniland - Rachid Sabitri * Clare Pope - Chandra Ruegg * Suzette Chambers - Sue Kelvin * Taxista - Jonathan Stratt * Guardas da Senhorita Foster - Claudio Laurini, Ruari Mears Equipe A ser adicionado Referências Indivíduos * O Doctor menciona Martha Jones e Donna faz comentários sobre ela. Rose Tyler também é descrita pelo Doctor como "ainda perdida." * Donna deixa as chaves do carro em uma lixeira em Brook Street. * Rose Tyler aparece de repente de volta ao Espaço-N na Terra, olha ao redor procurando pelo Doctor, e depois se teletransporta. * Wilf escuta Twenty Four Hours from Tulsa. Dispositivos *O Doctor usa um estetoscópio para ouvir através da janela das Indústrias Adipose. *Senhorita Foster tem uma caneta sônica. Embora lhe permita passar por cima de selos de fechadura quando usado em conjunto com a chave de fenda sônica, o Doctor não aprecia este dispositivo de maneira nenhuma e o deposita no lixo. Planetas *De acordo com Wilfred, Vênus é o único planeta do sistema solar nomeado após uma mulher. *Donna diz que está preparada para o planeta dos chapéus após dar uma caixa de chapéus para o Doctor colocar na TARDIS. Notas *Alguns relatos indicam este episódio nomeado como Partners in Time. *Este episódio é dedicado a Howard Attfield, que faleceu pouco tempo depois de filmar suas cenas para este episódio reprisando o papel do pai de Donna, Geoff Noble. Como Geoff seria um personagem recorrente na temporada, os produtores optaram por remover as cenas de Attfield e trazer de volta Bernard Cribbins interpretando Wilfred Mott, seu personagem em Voyage of the Damned. Ele foi alterado se transformando no avô de Donna e renomeado como Wilf (embora não tenha sido dado um nome em tela, o personagem foi chamado de "Stan" nos scripts de Voyage of the Damned). Cenas de Attfield foram preservadas e incluídas no posterior DVD lançado da quarta temporada. *De acordo com seu livro de memórias, The Writer's Tale, Russell T Davies originalmente tinha planejado a introduzir neste episódio uma nova companheira chamada Penny Carter, que ele descreve como 30 e poucos anos, recentemente abandonada por um namorado, e de temperamento forte no estilo de Donna Noble. Quando Catherine Tate ficou interessada em reprisar seu papel como Donna essa idéia foi abandonada, apesar de uma personagem menor no episódio (a jornalista) se chamar Penny Carter. *A cena com Rose foi gravada junto de suas cenas em Turn Left. Ela foi retirada do episódio quando mostrado para a imprensa. De acordo com uma entrevista na Doctor Who Magazine #396, a reação positiva para a surpresa do cameo de Piper (que foi transmitida com sucesso sem nenhuma revelação por parte da imprensa antes da transmissão graças ao pequeno truque) levou Davies a adicionar uma terceira aparição surpresa em The Poison Sky, além de uma já planejada e filmada para Midnight (a cena de Midnight foi reutilizada). O retorno de Rose não foi uma completa surpresa, no entanto. Além de cobertura da mídia sobre seu retorno, um clipe de Rose em Turn Left tinha também sido incluído no trailer oficial teatral da quarta temporada várias semanas antes. *Senhorita Foster menciona o Doctor alertando a Proclamação das Sombras sobre suas atividades ilegais, o que sugere que eles são uma organização e não apenas um tratado. Isso foi confirmado em The Stolen Earth. de:Partners in Crime fr:Partners in Crime en:Partners in Crime (TV story) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Série Nova Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada (SN)